The House Maid
by Purple Neko74
Summary: Suzuka is fed up with cleaning up after his 5 five roommates, so he decides to hire a house maid. Little does he know of the romance unfolding between Touya and the house maid. Along with the insanities of her 4 friends...TouyaxOc R&R Please! No flames.
1. Suzuka's Fed up!

And All Hell Breaks Loose

Hi! Ya'll! Uh…this is my second shot at a YYH fanfic. So be nice! And I'd really like some reviews! And if any of you got any requests don't be afraid to type em' down on a review or e-mail! (Like if you got an idea for a chapter) Okay! Well…here's my fic! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was another normal day at the house of Rinku, Chu, Touya, Shishi, Suzuka and Jin. Rinku was trying to beat his highest score on the new game he got from Genkai while Chu…as usual had a hangover…was passed out on the couch downstairs in the living room. Touya was reading the latest best seller book in the living room as well across from the passed out Chu. Shishi was in the bathroom styling his hair in any possible way for the past two hours while poor Suzuka was cleaning up the latest messes that Chu had made from drinking last night. And as for Jin…well you'll see what he's doing later.

"Why is it that I have to do all the cleaning around the house?" whined Suzuka.

"Cuz you're the only one who bothers too besides Touya who's always busy reading some book!" replied Shishi as he walked downstairs.

"Did someone call my name?" asked Touya who never took his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Hey! Where's Jin?" asked Rinku who was leaning on the rail at the top of the stairs.

"Oy! Stupid chipmunks! What da hell did ah' ever do ta you!"

Rinku looked out the window only to see Jin yelling at a group of squirrels…who didn't look very happy.

"Not again," whined Rinku, "Those squirrels have lost their home for the fifth time this week!"

"So I'm guessing the fact that the squirrels lost their home for the fifth time this week is all Jin's fault?" concluded Shishi.

"Yup!" replied Rinku.

"So, I'm guessing Jin was flying to fast and crashed into five trees this past week?" asked Touya, still not taking his eyes off his book.

"I guess." replied Rinku.

"Oy! What are ya gonna --- OW!"

It seemed that the alpha-squirrel decided to take charge and ordered all the other squirrels to throw acorns at Jin.

"Ow! Stupid --- AHHHHH!"

"TIMBER!" yelled Rinku.

CRASH!

Everyone, except for Chu who was still passed out on the couch…rushed outside to see what the crash was about, only to see the 'Mighty Wind Master', knocked out underneath a tree which had fallen on him.

"CHEEP! CHEE! CHEEP!" exclaimed the alpha-squirrel.

(Translation: "YOU GOT SERVED!")

"I wonder how those squirrels were able to knock down a tree?" pondered Touya.

"Who knows?" replied Rinku.

"Let's just get Jin out from under the tree before he wakes up" said an annoyed Shishi.

"Yeah" agreed Touya.

With a little team work the four demons were able to get the tree off of Jin and dragged him to his bed to rest. And soon everything was back to normal.

BLAGH!

"Not again" whined Suzuka.

Yet again Chu had managed to barf all over the carpet.

"Clean up! Aisle four!" exclaimed Rinku cheerily.

"Sorry mate. Couldn't make it to tha bathroom this time…" replied a now green faced Chu who looked as if he were to barf again.

"Well…aren't you gonna clean it up Suzuka?" asked Shishi.

"Yeah. Its beginning to smell" replied Rinku who was now covering his nose with his hands.

"I'll go get the vacuum" said Touya.

"What are we having for dinner Suzuka?" asked a curious Rinku.

"Yeah. We better not be having --- BLAGH!"

Yet again Chu had barfed all over the carpet…and passed out…again.

"THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" exclaimed Suzuka.

"WE'RE GETTING A HOUSE MAID!"

Everyone stared wide eyed at Suzuka…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay! That's it for this chapter. Yeah I know it was short but the next one will be longer. I promise! Okay! So a little R&R would be really appreciative! Kay! Bye!

Kat


	2. How Hard Is It To Choose A House Maid?

How Hard Is It To Choose A House Maid?

Okay! Here's Chapter two of 'The House Maid'. Hope you like! Its pretty funny…well I think so! Okay! Oh! And thanks to Meiza who was the first to review on my story! One chapter and already a review! I feel so special! Sorry kinda hyper now! Oh and yeah I got my own weird and unique way of writing, so some stuff might be off a little! Sorry if I confuse any readers if any of you have any suggestions on how to make my writing style better and more understandable…do not be afraid to type it in an e-mail or review! Thanks! And now onto the story! One more itty bitty thing...just to let you younger readers know there will be mild swearing in this chapter...just two words...just wanted to say that just in case. Okay! Now...I'm done.

'_When a sentence is written like this it means the character is thinking'_

"When a sentence is written like this it means the character is talking"

(Sorry had to clear that up!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone except for Suzuka.

"Why!" asked Rinku.

"Because, everyday it's the same old thing! I clean up Chu's mess, make breakfast, lunch and dinner! I even make a special dessert! But is there ever any Thank You's! NO!"

"Drama Queen," mumbled Shishi.

"I say thank you" replied Touya.

"I know you say thank you Touya…AND I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN! I just feel so under appreciated! That's when it hit me! We could hire someone to do the house cleaning for us!"

"IDIOT! We're demons! We can't just get a human housemaid!" exclaimed Shishi.

"Too bad! We'll just have to play it cool! Besides…I put up flyers yesterday." Replied Suzuka as he did his infamous nose turned up arms crossed pose.

_Three hours later…_

Suzuka was busy cleaning up the last of Chu's barf when it dawned on him about Jin's appearance.

"If we do hire a house maid…what are we gonna do about Jin's horn?" asked Shishi.

'What about meh' horn?" asked a groggily Jin who apparently looks as if he just woke up.

"We're hiring a house maid!" replied Rinku cheerily.

"WHAT!" exclaimed a wide eyed Jin.

"Ey'! What's with all the ruckus mates?" asked a now awake Chu.

"We're getting a house maid" replied Touya.

"WHAT! ARE YEH' CRAZY! WHAT IF THE SHEILA FINDS OUT WE'RE DEMONS!" exclaimed Chu.

"How do we know if it's going to be a she?" asked Touya

"You want it to be a guy huh Touya? I always knew you were like that" replied a now smirking Shishi.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW THAT!" exclaimed Touya.

Whatever you say Touya…anyways she or he," said Shishi as he looked in Touya's direction, "won't find out as long as we play it cool! Starting off with Jin's horn!" replied Shishi.

"You are not cutting off meh' horn!" said Jin as he protected his 'precious horn' with his hands.

"Calm down Jin! I am not going to cut off your horn. I'm just going to give you a potion that will make your horn invisible to the human eye" explained Suzuka.

Jin pondered the situation for a moment and reluctantly agreed. (Aww…Jin's trying to think…How cute!)

"Alright! But if meh' horn is gone along with meh' powers…yer gonna pay Suzuka!"

"Alright, alright, now quit your nagging and eat this."

Suzuka handed Jin a spoonful of some icky green stuff. Jin…hesitantly took the spoonful of the mysterious green concoction and…ate it.

"HOLY MOTHER OF --- THIS TASTES LIKE CRAP!" exclaimed a now gagging Jin.

"How do you know what crap tastes like?" asked Rinku.

"Ah've had meh' encounters…" replied Jin looking the other way.

There was an awkward moment of silence…as everyone stared at the wind master green faced (Or ready to puke)…when…

DING! DONG!

"Alright everyone, that's the first intern! So…uh…behave!" Suzuka said as he opened the door to reveal…

A somewhat masculine looking woman, who looked like she was the weight lifting champion for women! She wore the classic black French maids' outfit which was EXTREMELY tight enough to show her ripped biceps on her arms and six pack…

"Uh…come right in," replied a rather shocked Suzuka. _'Is it even possible for a woman to have muscles like that?'_

_Fast Forward to Interview:_

"So…your name's Helga?" asked Suzuka.

"Yah! My name HELGA!" she replied in a Swedish accent.

"So what's your concept on house keeping?" asked Touya.

"Oh! Simple! Ah' clean, Ah' cook und wash clothes! Und Ah love da schmell of underwear…clean or dirty, especially men's underwear." She said as she winked at a now disgusted Touya.

" Uh…," Suzuka seemed at loss for words," It says in your résumé that you were once a 500 pound weight lifting champion for women?"

"Oh YAH! Look at my muscles! I show demonstration Okay!"

"No that's not necessary --- OH GAWD! PUT ME DOWN!"

Helga had managed to lift up the couch that the six demons were sitting on with one hand. All six demons stared wide eyed at the weight lifting champion hoping she wouldn't drop them…

(Although I'm pretty sure that all six demons put together don't weight anything near 500 pounds but oh well!)

"Okay…what about home cooked meals?" asked Touya who was now down to earth along with the others.

"Oh yah! I cook a lot of meat, beans, spinach and BROCCOLI!"

"Uh…broccoli?" asked a confused Touya.

"OH YAH! I cook a lot of BROCCOLLI! Und when Ah eat broccoli Ah say…BROCCOLI! UND AH AM HELGA! UND AH AM GOING TO EAT YOU!" exclaimed Helga as she grabbed some broccoli from her purse and started eating it viciously.

All six demons just watched wide eyed…

"Well…thank you Helga! Don't call us we'll call you!" said Suzuka as he started pushing Helga out the door.

"Und WAIT!" exclaimed Helga as she smashed Suzuka's face with her hand and practically knocked him out, "Call me when you need a real WOMAN…big boy," and with that said she handed **Touya** HER phone number…along with grabbing Touya's butt before she left.

"Yeah! Yeah! Goodbye!" Suzuka said as he slammed the door.

Jin was in a fit of hysterics at what happened to poor Touya.

"Eh' mate! Looks like you got yourself a date! AHA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" replied Chu laughing as well.

Everyone was laughing their asses off! Jin was rolling around on the ground laughing Chu was laughing head high. Shishi was snickering on the couch and so was Suzuka who was snickering by the door. And poor Rinku looked completely grossed out.

"WE ARE DEFINITELY NOT HIRING HER!" yelled a rather angry Touya.

"Alright…heh heh heh…alright. We won't hire her. Now let's see who'll come next," said Suzuka.

_15 Minutes Later:_

DING! DONG!

"Oh. Here's our next intern," said Suzuka.

Suzuka opened the door to reveal a tall woman with huge glasses and a pointy nose and outrageously long curly hair. She had an outrageous outfit that was a mixture of a long floral print blouse, ripped up bleached jeans and you could see knee high striped socks underneath the jeans. And last but not least her shoes…they were the most worn out ugly brown boots you ever did see.

(Yeah, as for the new chick…I'm not gonna give her a name cuz I have no clue what to name this new character! Okay! She'll just be known as the crazy lady or the outrageously fashioned woman…or anything that has to do with crazy! Okay! I just wanted to clear that up!)

"Uhh…" said Suzuka as he blinked twice.

_Fast Forward to Interview:_

"So…uh…what's your status on a clean house?" asked Touya.

"Oh…I make sure that there is not a SPECK of dust anywhere…ANYWHERE!" replied the outrageously fashioned woman as her eye twitched.

"Well…I guess that's good, so---," but before Touya could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the woman.

"OH MY GAWD! IS THAT A SPECK OF DUST! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" replied the frantic crazy woman as she desperately tried to swat at the so-called speck of dust.

The six demons watched in disbelief as they watched the insane woman swat at the air like a mad man…or should I say mad woman?

'Cough' "You're crazy!" 'Cough', was Shishi's reply.

Then the delirious woman rushed over to Shishi and started shaking him furiously all the while yelling at him really fast…

"YOUTHINKI'MCRAZY!DON'TYOU!DON'TYOU!YES!YESYOUDO!DON'TLIE!YOU'RELYING!I'MNOTCRAZY!I'MNOTCRAZY!"

(Translation: YOU THINK I'M CRAZY! DON'T YOU! DON'T YOU!YES! YES YOU DO! DON'T LIE! YOU'RE LYING! I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY!")

"LADY! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" screamed Shishi.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Now…who wants a cup of tea?" replied the woman smiling rather creepily…not to mention her eye was twitching.

The six demons looked at each other…

SLAM!

(That means they slammed the door in her face! Just wanted to let you people know that!)

"WE ARE NOT HIRING HER EITHER!" exclaimed Shishi.

"Looks like Touya and Shishi are the only one getting anything outta this…"said Chu.

"What's that supposed to mean!" asked Shishi who was pretty angry.

"I think the crazy Sheila liked ya mate!" exclaimed Chu as he started laughing.

"Oh shut-up!" said Shishi through gritted teeth.

DING! DONG!

"Oh gawd! Please let it be a normal lassie!" prayed Jin.

Suzuka opened the door to reveal…yet another mannish looking woman…this time she was wearing a police guard uniform.

'_Oh great' _thought Suzuka.

_Fast Forward to Interview:_

"Yeah! So I cook, I clean and I'm big on discipline!" with the word 'discipline' said, the manly voiced police guard looked over in Rinku's direction.

"Discipline?" asked a rather frightened Rinku.

"Yeah."

"So in your résumé its says you were a---," Suzuka was cut off…

"CODE RED!" exclaimed the police guard who tackled poor Rinku who was playing with a yo-yo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rinku.

SLAM!

"We're not calling her either," replied Suzuka shaking his head solemnly.

DING! DONG!

"DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR!" exclaimed a now hysteric and traumatized Rinku who was hiding underneath the couch.

"Hello?" said Suzuka as he opened the door cautiously.

" Hola! Estoy aqui por el trabajo de sirvienta! Cocino, limpio y ---,"

(Translation: "Hi! I'm here for the job of house maid! I cook, clean and ---,")

"Sorry! Not interested! Buh-bye!" exclaimed Suzuka who now had a sweat drop the size of Texas on his head.

"What did that lady say?" asked Rinku, who now decided it was safe to come out from underneath the couch.

"Like hell if I know Rinku! I think she spoke Chinese!" said Suzuka as he threw his arms up in the air.

"It was Spanish you moron," mumbled Touya.

"Whatever!" said Suzuka.

"I say you should call it quits, Suzuka," said Shishi.

"Yeah. You're right," replied a defeated Suzuka.

DING! DONG!

Suzuka probably for the last time…opened the door…

"Sorry! But the job for a house maid is ---,"

Suzuka stared wide eyed at the sight in front of him…

CLIFFHANGER!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woot! That's it for chapter two! I know it was really long! But it was fun to type! Oh and the whole Spanish speaking woman…hopefully none of you took it offensively! Cuz the truth is I'm Mexican too! Although my Spanish sucks (I had help from my mom)…so if I wrote something wrong I'm sorry! Hopefully I didn't offend any readers and if I did I'm sorry! Ok! Chapter three might be up tomorrow okay! And thanks to all who reviewed!

Yeah Chapter three might be a little delayed…I still got to get all the details straight and stuff! Ok!

Kat


	3. YOU'RE HIRED!

I AM SO SORRY! I had to go to Laughlin, Nevada on Wednesday! It was unexpected…so yeah. As for this chapter…it'll be kind of short! But chapter four will be WAY longer! Oh and…yeah. THERE WERE SO MANY OLD PEOPLE! It was scary…ok enough of the delay. And there is more important info at the end of this chapter ok! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character Kat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

YOU'RE HIRED!

Suzuka stared wide eyed at the sight in front of him…

There stood a young woman who looked to be about sixteen. She stood about five feet and two inches and had long brown hair that was tied up in a braid and had one part of her bangs covering her right eye while the left eye could still be seen. Her eyes were light brown and had gold flecks visible in them. She was wearing a green tank top with the band "Fall Out Boy" written on it. (There is no such tank top I just like the color green.) She wore khaki colored cargo shorts and all black converse. Plus she had some headphones around her neck with the song "The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You" playing by My Chemical Romance.

"The job for a house maid is still open, right?" asked the young woman.

'_She looks normal…why not!' _thought Suzuka "Yes! Yes the job is still open! Come right in!"

"Okay…"

_Fast Forward To Interview:_

"So let's start off with your name…" said Suzuka.

"Oh! My names Kat ---,"

"YOU'RE HIRED!" screamed Chu who looked like he had hearts in his eyes.

Everyone stared at Chu…

"Uh…" said Kat as she blinked twice.

"Not yet! You idiot! We still have to look after her resume!" said Shishi as he conked Chu on the head with his fist.

"Keep going…" said Suzuka.

"Um…I'm sixteen and…"

"YOU'RE HIRED!" yelled Chu…again.

'_Is he some type of pervert?'_ thought Kat.

"SHUT-UP!" yelled the five demons at Chu.

"No need to worry about him, he's always like that…You'll get used to it," said Touya as he smiled charmingly.

"Umm…ok."

"Alright…honey keep going…" said Suzuka.

"Umm…honey?" asked a confused Kat. _'Is he gay or something?'_ "Umm…I cook, clean and ---,"

"YOU'RE HIRED! Here's your new uniform…courtesy of me…Chu," with that said he hands Kat a slutty French maids outfit.

Kat just stared wide eyed at the outfit, not knowing what to say.

"IDIOT! SHE CAN SUE US FOR SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" yelled Shishi as he started stomping his foot into Chu's face.

"Umm…so do I get the job?"

"As long as you wear this outfit you will…" said a rather beat up Chu.

BAM!

"You don't have to wear the outfit…Chu just likes being a womanizer," said Touya.

"Uh…ok" said a semi-freaked out Kat.

"Alright, alright it's settled! Kat! You got the job!" said Suzuka.

"I did? Oh yeah!" said Kat as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Alright…now let's introduce ourselves…My names Suzuka. But I preferred to be called 'The Beautiful Suzuka'!"

'_Oh yeah…he's gay alright,' _thought Kat.

"I'm Shishiwakamaru….but you can just call me Shishi."

"Hi! I'm Rinku!"

" Hiya! Lassie! The names Jin! It be a pleasure to meet ya!" he said as he shook her hand furiously.

'_Whoa. What did he say?' _thought Kat.

"Eh' Sheila! The names Chu but ---,"

But before Chu could finish whatever he was going to say Touya cut right in…

"And…my name's Touya," with that said he carefully lifted Kat's hand and placed a gentle kiss on top of her hand.

"Uh…" Kat was blushing twenty different shades of red. "N-n-nice t-t-to m-meet you."

"So lassie! When can ya start!" interrupted Jin.

"Um…is it ok if I start tomorrow at ten A.M.? And is it okay if I bring four of my friends?"

"Of course! You know the old saying! The more the merrier!" and with that Suzuka started laughing his infamous laugh.

Everyone sweat drop…

"But before you leave…Let me show you around. Here's the kitchen and upstairs is…" began Suzuka.

But the entire time Suzuka was showing Kat upstairs…Touya was staring fondly at Suzuka! Just Kidding! He was staring at Kat…

"Quit staring at her ass!" yelled Rinku as loudly as possible.

All eyes were on Touya…who was indeed blushing furiously.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'_What a weird day,' _thought Kat as she opened the door to her house.

It was quiet. Kat slowly made her way up to her room upstairs. Once in her room she threw herself onto her bed.

'_Tomorrow I'll be cleaning their house…I wonder if…Touya was really staring at my ass' _with that thought Kat giggled to herself.

'_Oh, and Jen, Roxy, Chii and Kali will be there to help…Oh yeah. All Hell Will DEFINATLY Break Loose.' _And with that…Kat closed her eyes and went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok that's it for this chapter! The next will be up soon I hope! Oh and for gothshadowdragonofhell yeah Kat listens to all that music. But lately I've been listening to Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Hawthorne Heights, Linkin Park, Relient k and H.I.M.! So yeah…and a whole bunch of other stuff! So yeah! Sorry for leaving you hanging I'll make the next chapter WAY longer and I'll try to update soon!

Kat


	4. And the Insanity Begins!

And the Insanity Begins…

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but I'm back in school! Big whoop! So I might not update that often…but I'll try to update every weekend…at least. Oh and shout outs to all who reviewed! When I checked my mail and saw how many of you guys reviewed I was like, "You guys rock my socks!" So thank you all! I'd mention who but I dunno if you want your names to be mentioned and stuff…so I don't wanna put people's names unless I get the 'okay' to put them on. Also there will be a little more swearing in this chapter because four of my friends are mentioned in here and when we get together…things can get a little out of hand. And this chapter might be slightly more mature…but there are no lemons or limes in here just the mentioning of certain things. Okay! Just wanted to warn those young readers but its not that bad and hopefully no one will take it to offense! If you are offended I'm sorry! Okay on with the story! Well here's the next chapter of "The House Maid". Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'_Gawd! Where are they! Its fifteen minutes to ten!' _though Kat as she was waiting in front of the forest that lead to Suzuka's house.

"KAT!"

Kat looked over to see three of her friends coming towards her. And Chi was running towards her.

Chi looks just like Chi from Chobits, except for the funky ears. And for those who are not familiar with the series I'll give a description of Chi. Chi has long blonde hair that goes down to her knees and has bangs. She has brown eyes and her usual attire depends on her mood in the morning. She loves the Eiffel tower and guitars. So yeah…she could be preppy one day and then punk. She can be totally unpredictable and spunky all at once. It gets scary at times…

"Sorry we're late," said Roxy as she caught up.

Roxy has long brown wavy hair that goes up to mid back. She has brown eyes and glasses. (I think anime characters with glasses look cute! Especially if they are wearing big glasses!) She usually dresses kind of punk but normal wear and doesn't care what other people think! She is totally unpredictable and you can't help but sweat drop around her when it comes to guys.

"Yeah" agreed Kali.

Kali has light brown hair up to her shoulders. She has light blue eyes. She is the total pervert in the group. Although when they all get together they're all really perverted minded. But she makes everyone laugh with her strange sense of humor. She is usually wearing an anime shirt or a normal blouse and cargo pants.

"I'm here!" said Jen appearing out of nowhere.

Jen has jet black hair that goes up to her shoulders with blue streaks. She has brown eyes and a four pack. She LOVES My Chemical Romance and a bunch of other bands but she loves My Chemical Romance. She is usually wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt or H.I.M. shirt with black pants or jeans. And she is nothing without her eyeliner. She can also make you laugh at the weirdest moments with totally random sayings. And she is also totally unpredictable.

"Where'd you come from!" exclaimed Kat.

"You know where I came from!" said Jen.

"Not like that! And what the hell are you wearing!"

Jen was not wearing her usual attire…instead…she was wearing a slutty French maid's uniform.

"Well…you said you got a job as a house maid!"

"Yeah! But you don't have to dress up like slutty French maid!"

"Oh well…why aren't you dressed up like a slutty French maid?"

"Cuz I don't have to."

"…………."

"Don't worry I have a change of clothes, just incase anything happened."

"Like what?" asked Kali slyly.

"NOT LIKE THAT! I mean…like if we spilled something…you know…"

"Uh-huh" said Kali smirking.

"Let's just go already!" said Roxy as she grabbed Kat and headed inside the forest.

_At the House:_

DING! DONG!

"Why…hello Kat! And…Kat's friends! Come right in!" said Suzuka as he let them in.

"Well I guess someone's wearing my uniform!" said Chu as he started hitting on Jenny. "Eh' Sheila how's about---,"

"Fuck off!" said Jen with venom dripping from every word.

Everyone took one step back away from Jen in fear…

Then Touya looked over at Kat who was sweat dropping, he smiled. Kat noticed his gaze on her and looked over at Touya who was smiling and she smiled back. They were having a little moment.

"Woo! Go Kat!" said Kali as she pushed Kat into Touya.

"Ahh!" Kat screamed as she crashed into Touya blushing.

Kat looked up to see Touya looking at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Touya.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for breaking my fall…" Kat said looking away blushing forty shades of red.

"No pro---,"

"C'mon mate! There's time for that later!" said Chu as he dragged Touya out the door.

"Hope you don't mind…but we're going out to train," said Suzuka.

"No I don't mind…" said Kat as she looked over to Kali who was staring at Jin.

"Alrighty then lass! We'll be back by sundown! Got to keep in shape! Right?" said Jin.

"Okay! Don't worry and take your time getting back if you need to!" said Kat.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

SLAM!

"Oh my god! Did you see that red head! He was HOTT!" exclaimed Kali.

"How would you know? You were too bust staring at his ass!" replied Jen.

"His ass was HOTT too…"

Everyone just sweat dropped…

"Oh Kali…" said Kat who had an anime vein on her head.

"Yes?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"You know you liked it…" Kali said as she smirked.

"Did not!" said Kat as she dug in her messenger bag and threw Jen some spare clothes.

"Thanks." said Jen as she went to the bathroom to change.

"Alright peoples! We're here for a reason…so let's get started!" said Kat.

"Don't you mean you're here for a reason?" asked Roxy.

"Oh whatever!" Kat said as she grabbed her headphones.

"No headphones!" said Jen "We're gonna blast it on the stereo!"

"Fine...But not too loud like last time…"

"Okay…okay. Jeez!" Jen said as she grabbed her My Chemical Romance cds and went to look for the stereo.

"What happened last time?" asked Kali and Chi at the same time.

"She blasted it so loud that it broke all the windows…" said Roxy.

_With Jen:_

"She blasted it so loud that it broke all the windows…" I heard Roxy say. _'Heh…heh…heh…' _I said as I sweat dropped._'Jeez…it was only that one time and still everyone remembers! Ok…here's the stereo…what the fuck! Is that what I think it is!'_

_With Kat:_

"Oh yeah! Ooh! Let's listen to T.A.T.U!" exclaimed Chi.

Kat, Kali and Roxy all looked at each other…

"Fine! I'll just be a freak somewhere else!"

"Okay…Okay here…" said Kat as she handed Chi her headphones and ipod.

"Do you have T.A.T.U. on here?"

"Yes. And the Ding Ding Dong song."

"Ooh…you touch my tra la la…"

Everyone but Chi sweat dropped…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Yeah. There is really a song called that and it's by Gunther. I found an AMV…Anime Music Video on YYH with that song but it was yaoi…So if you want to hear and or see the amv just e-mail me and I'll send you the link. I'd tell you what website it's on but I don't think I can do that on here so yeah…and if you are not into yaoi umm…there's this other amv that isn't yaoi but really funny…and its not YYH its this other anime that I don't know the title to…Okay!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"Okay! Where's my sexy man's room!" asked a VERY eager Kali.

Kat sighed…"Up the stairs to your---,"

"OH MY GAWD!" yelled Jen.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled as they ran over to where Jen was.

"I found porn! And an M.J. cd!"

Everyone fell over anime style…

"Oh yeah…let's watch it…" said Kali as she got up.

"Do you want to know where your sexy man's room is or what?" asked Kat.

"Oh yeah…tell me WOMAN!"

"Up the stairs to your right…"

"Oh yeah…" said Kali as she ran full speed to Jin's room.

"I'm going upstairs too!" said Chi as she grabbed some cleaning supplies.

"Okay…Roxy and I will get started on dinner." Said Kat.

"Okay! I got the stereo to work!"

And then the song 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise)' started to blast on the stereo as Jen started vacuuming and rocking out at the same time.

_In the Kitchen:_

"At least the kitchen is quiet," said Roxy.

"Yeah. What should I make for dinner?"

"I dunno. Check the fridge."

"Good idea."

No one can describe the horrors within the refrigerator…There was moldy green cheese, almost rotten meat and green globs of unknown substances. There were strange plants in jars that had a paper on it that said, "Do Not Throw Out," with Suzuka's name at the bottom of the page.

"Roxy…" squeaked Kat.

"Yeah?"

"Get the trashcan…"

"Why?"

"You don't want to know…"

_Three Hours Later with the Trashcan:_

"OH MY GAWD! What is that!"

"I dunno!" said Kat who's face was now several different colors green along with Roxy's face.

"IT MOVED!"

"No it did---OH MY GAWD!" Kat yelled as the unknown green substance was thrown in the air.

"Does anyone know where the mop is?" asked Jen who stuck her head in the kitchen.

PLOP!

The unknown green substance landed on the table with a disgusting, squishy PLOP!

"Uh…what are you guys doing?"

"It moved…"said both Roxy and Kat as they pointed at the green gooey glob.

"Let me see!"

"OH MY GAWD! YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE WHAT WE FOUND!" said Chi as she burst into the kitchen with Kali.

"What?" said Kat not taking her eyes off the gooey, green blob.

"I FOUND LEOPARD UNDERWEAR IN THAT SHISHIGUACAMOLE GUY'S ROOM!" screamed Chi.

"Its Shishiwakamaru" corrected Kat who still didn't take her eyes off the gooey, green blob.

"Oh…I knew that!"

"Right…wait. YOU FOUND WHAT!" screamed Kat.

"And…I found some whip cream in my sexy man's room!" said Kali.

"Well that just proves you two were made for each other!" said Roxy as she started poking the blob with a spork.

Kali just glared at Roxy who was now testing if the blob's skin would burn if coming into contact with table salt…

"Did you find any strawberries?" asked Jen.

"No…why?" asked Kali.

"Cuz…"

"Cuz…why?"

"Cuz…strawberries are kinky…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jen strangely…

"What! They are!"

"Right…you just keep thinking that…"said Kat.

"Uh…Kat?" said Roxy.

"What?"

"Um…I got some good news and bad news…"

"What?" said Kat as she raised her eyebrow.

"Okay…good news, we cleaned everything out of the fridge…bad news…there's nothing in there…"

"Great…now what am I gonna cook for dinner?"

"I can go grocery shopping for you…" said Chi.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…just tell me what you need and gimme the moola!"

Everyone but Chi just sweat dropped…yet again…

"Okay…how about some chicken…um…fruit?" suggested Kat.

"Just make a list! Gawd!" exclaimed Chi.

'_Jeez…'_ though Kat as she went to go find a piece of paper and a pen.

"Okay! I'm off!" said Chi.

"Don't forget the strawberries! AND A SANDWICH!" yelled Jen.

"Okay…"

SLAM!

"Okay…what now?" asked Jen.

"Uh…we finish cleaning…duh?" said Kat.

"Okay! I get Jin's room again!" yelled Kali as she ran upstairs.

"Jeez…what does she do up there ALL day?" asked Roxy.

Then there was a moment of silence…

"Never mind…I don't want to know…"

And once again…Kat, Roxy and Jen were cleaning downstairs…for about an hour or so… (PN74: I'm bad with time Okay!)

Jen turned to Kat. "Uh…Kat?"

"What?"

"When can we leave?"

"As soon as Chi comes back."

"Damn."

"Hey! Look what I found!" said Roxy.

"What now…" groaned Kat.

Kat was beginning to get sick of what little discoveries she was making…I mean you can only imagine what you can find in a house full of four bachelors and a kid. And this lasted for about…mmm…two hours or so.

"GAWD! WHAT'S TAKING CHI SO LONG!"

Jen sighed. "Jeez…calm down Kat…"

"CALM DOWN! IT'S MY FIRST DAY ON THE JOB AND I STILL HAVE TO MAKE DINNER!"

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" exclaimed Kali.

Roxy ran over and shoved Kali who after that glared at Roxy. "Me first!"

Roxy held up the first season of 'Desperate Housewives'. Everyone stared wide eyed.

"They must really like drama," replied Kat who was still looking at the box wide eyed.

"Ooh drama…"

Everyone stared at Jen.

"Okay! Me next!" with that said Kali held up five slutty French maid's outfits.

"Where'd you find those?" asked Kat.

"In that Chu guy's room. Why?"

"He must've bought them right after the interview…" Kat said to herself.

"I…don't think so…" said Roxy who was trying not to laugh.

Kat raised her eye brow. "How would you know?"

"Look."

Roxy held up a photo of Chu, Jin, Touya, Suzuka and Shishi wearing the five slutty French maid's outfits. Both Jin and Chu looked drunk and were laughing while Suzuka, Touya and Shishi looked like they were about to kill Rinku who was on the ground pointing and laughing with tears in his eyes.

"It looks like they were having some type of party…" said Kat who once again was staring at the photo wide eyed.

"Maybe it was a game of truth or dare…" said Jen.

"That makes sense…Anyways…where'd you find this!" asked Kat.

"In Rinku's room…it was in a box that said 'Blackmail'.

"Why not?" said Jen as she put the photo in her pocket.

Kat looked over at Jen. "What are you doing?"

"Hell! You never know when you're going to need blackmail!"

Kat sweat dropped…

"Ooh! I gots an idea! Let's try on the outfits!"

"NO!" yelled Kat, Roxy and Jen simultaneously.

"Oh come on! Just for fun!"

"….."

"WE'RE TRYING THEM ON WOMAN!"

_Fifteen minutes later:_

"I feel like I should be in a porno…" said Roxy.

"I know…"

"Yes! My dream of being a hoochie mama has finally come true!" said Kali.

Everyone but Kali sweat dropped…

"We're home!" yelled Suzuka.

'_Shit!' _thought Kat, Roxy and Kali.

"Ha! Ha!" laughed Jen as she pointed at Kat, Roxy, and Kali.

Touya looked around. "Huh! That's funny…I don't smell anything coo---king."

Touya looked ahead to see Kat, Roxy and Kali in three slutty French maid's outfits.

"Uh…I can explain." Kat barely managed to squeak.

"Yo! Where's my sandwhich!" said Jen.

"Ooh. You touch my tra la la…"

Everyone turned their attention to the front door where Chi stood holding two huge brown paper bags.

Chi made her way to the table. "Sorry I'm late! The line was HUGE! And there was this lady with like a hundred coupons and then this dude was flirting with the cashier. And…the old guy in front of me fell asleep so I had to whack him on the head with a piece of celery to wake him up!"

Chi looked around. "Uh…did I miss something? Aww…you guys look cute in those outfits!"

"Uh…well you see Suzuka…uh…we were cleaning the fridge and…"

"No food left…huh?" said Touya.

"Yeah…"

Suzuka smiled. "Don't worry about it?"

Kat was puzzled. "Huh?"

"I'll make dinner tonight," said Suzuka.

"But…but…you hired me because…"

"But tomorrow I expect breakfast, lunch and dinner…"

Kat blinked twice… "Umm…okay. Can I change?"

"NO!" yelled Chu who was looking for his camera.

"Sure…" said Suzuka.

"ME FIRST!" yelled Roxy as she rushed to the downstairs bathroom.

"ME TOO!" yelled Kali as she ran to the upstairs bathroom.

"Eh'! Ah' was gonna take a shower!"

"Really?" asked Kali as she stuck her head through the door.

"Oh dear god…" said Kat as she smacked her head with her hand.

"You can change in my room if you want," said Touya.

"Umm…thanks…" said Kat as she made her way to Touya's room.

"Oy'! Touya I thought you were worn out from training but I guess not cuz you got the Sheila in your room!" said Chu as he started laughing.

"What! Not like that!" yelled Touya.

"Touya's got the hots…" smirked Rinku.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

After changing, Kat went downstairs to the kitchen to help Suzuka. And after dinner was done they all sat down and enjoyed their dinner. Which consisted of chicken and…uh…other foods…? (PN74: I don't feel like going into detail…cuz I am tired…sue me!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_At Kat's House:_

'_What a crazy day'_ thought Kat as she made her way to her room.

'_I wonder what tomorrow will be like.' _

Kat changed into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed. She thought about the days events and smiled and fell asleep with a smile. But little did she know of the icy blue eyes watching her sleep through the window.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay! That's it for this chapter! I hoped you people liked it! Yeah sorry it took me a while to update school, homework, and the fact that this was a pretty long chapter! So yeah. BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK MY STRIPED SOCKS! (I'm wearing striped socks…lol)


	5. A Day With Rinku

Yeah...well I'm sure no one wants to hear why I haven't updated in a while...so yeah...Here's what my adoring fans have been waiting for! Thanks you guys! I finally got the kick in the butt I needed! Well here you go!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Day with Rinku

_At Suzuka's House:_

"BREAKFAST!"

Rinku was the first to come downstairs. "Mmm…I smell pancakes!"

Kat smiled, "I hope you like them."

"Oy' mates! What smells so good?"

"Kat made pancakes!"

Touya looked over to Rinku, "Rinku, it's impolite to talk with your mouthful."

Rinku gulped down a glass of milk. "Sorry."

"Hmm…these are much better then my own!" replied Suzuka who was reading the newspaper.

"They're not TOO bad…" said Shishi. _'Theses are WAY better then Suzuka's!'_

Kat blushed. "Oh come on! They're just pancakes!"

"Who said pancakes?!"

Everyone looked towards the hallway to see a sleepy yet eager Jin.

"C'mon mate! Eat em' on the way…"

Jin's ears drooped. "Aww…"

Kat looked over to Suzuka. "Where are you guys going?"

"Training."

"Oh…but you said you wanted breakfast, lunch and dinner…do you want me to make you a quick lunch to go or…"

Touya looked over at Kat. "Don't worry about that. Just dinner would be fine today."

Kat blushed. "Okay."

"Can I stay with Kat today?" asked Rinku.

Chu, Suzuka, Jin, Touya and Shishi all looked at each other.

Chu smiled. "Sure mate. You trained pretty hard yesterday."

Rinku pumped his fist up in the air. "Yes!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and now all was left was Kat and Rinku.

"Alright first things first, I'm gonna make sure every thing is clean and then I need to go grocery shopping."

"Again?"

"Yep! I need a few things for dinner and I saw that you guys were missing a very important food!"

"What's that more vegetables?" groaned Rinku.

Kat smiled. "Nope! Ice cream!"

As soon as Kat had mentioned the word 'ice cream' Rinku's eyes glimmered with mischief! After seeing his reaction Kat laughed.

"Alright I'm clean this place up a little and we can go okay?"

"Okay."

So Kat was quickly going around the house and cleaning as much as she could…and lucky for her not much of those discoveries she made yesterday.

"Alright Rinku! Let's go!"

At the Store:

"Hey Rinku! I'm gonna go over and get some stuff for dinner so you can just go and look for whichever flavor ice cream you want! Okay!"

"Okay!"

So Kat went on walking and bumped into…Jen.

"Yo! Where's my sandwich?"

Kat sweat dropped… " You want me to make you one?"

"Nah! I was just kidding! So..whatcha doing here?"

"Grocery shopping with Rinku."

"Oh the brat…"

Kat glared daggers at Jen who just cautiously backed away and decided to apologise.

"Okay, okay sorry…Jeez."

"Well anyways I better get going I have to start dinner."

"Kay. See ya! Bye!"

"Bye."

Kat went back to look for Rinku only to find him carrying like seven different ice creams.

"Rinku how about we just choose two?"

"What?! Oh ok…" With that said Rinku just tossed the other five ice creams back in the fridge only to accidentally hit some old guy.

"Oops."

"Lets just go before we start a scene."

"Okay!"

Back At Suzuka's House: 

"So what do you feel like eating Rinku?"

"Mmm…how about some chicken pot pie?"

"Sounds good enough to me!"

"LOOK! Kat! Its raining!"

Kat whirled around to see that the star faced boy was right. It was raining which was kinda weird on account of the fact that it was sunny all day!

"Well Rinku you know what they say…summer rains…you can never predict them."

"Yup! I'm gonna splash in the puddles!"

"WAIT! I don't think that's…such a…"

"Oh come on! Don't be a party pooper!"

Kat smiled. _'This boy can convince anyone to do something! Maybe even jump off a cliff!'_

"Okay! I'm coming!"

So Kat went over to Rinku and began to splash in the puddles with him outside while four familiar demons happened to be watching hidden in the trees…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed after my LONG vacation! There will be more Touya and Kat in the next one! And sorry for the delay I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP!!! So so short! But I will work on the next one to make it longer!

Kat


	6. Rinku's Sick, and Touya's Hurt!

Sorry for the LONG wait. But I got my butt into gear and got over my writers block and laziness. I'm sorry about that. Now I'm sure you all want to read the story and not listen to me making up excuses! So here it is! Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rinku's Sick, and Touya's Hurt?!

'_I can't wait for today!_' thought a smiling Kat as she walked over to Suzuka's house.

At Suzuka's house:

"I'm here!" Kat announced.

Then she noticed it was awfully quiet around the usual loud household. Curiosity got the better of her and she began to look around.

'_Where is everyone?'_

"Mornin' sheila."

Kat turned around to see it was Chu. Then she noticed that he had a rather serious look on his face. This was odd, because Chu usually had a goofy grin on his face.

"Mornin'. Where is everyone Chu?"

"Well Rinku's sick and Touya's hurt." Chu said as he was getting ready to leave.

"WHAT?! What happened?! And where are you going?"

"Training." Chu said as he left. _'Gotta make sure that THING didn't bring any mates along.'_

'_Well that was odd. I wonder why he was in such a hurry to get out…well, I better go look after Rinku and yell at him for not taking a shower __after playing in the rain.' _

Kat began heading up the stairs into Rinku's room. There she found Rinku trying to get ready.

"And where do you think you're going mister?"

"I gotta hel-ACHOO!"

"I don't think so! You should be in bed! Plus why didn't you take a shower after I told you too?"

Rinku looked up for a second while putting a finger to his lip trying to recall the reason why he didn't take a shower right away.

"Hmmm…"

Then it hit him. After Kat had left Chu had announced that he had bought the movie "The Grudge" and they all decided to watch it. Right after the movie though...all six demons were scared…shitless.

"Rinku…Rinku?" Kat looked at Rinku who was beginning to pale. "Okay mister! You look awful!"

"Huh?" Rinku finally snapped out of it.

"BED! NOW!"

"Fi-ACHOO! nuh…"

Rinku then groggily climbed in to his bed grumbling the whole time.

"I'll make you some soup in a little while ok? Or are you hungry right…now"

Kat had to pause on her sentence because she realized Rinku was fast asleep. She smiled and tucked him in.

After making sure not to disturb him Kat began walking towards Touya's room to see just how bad he was hurt. She then quietly opened the door only to see Touya staring up at the ceiling.

"Touya?" Kat whispered.

Touya was snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to see Kat standing in the door way. He smiled.

"Good morning." With that he tried to get up.

"Woah woah woah! You should stay in bed too!"

"I guess your right, huh?" He gave her another smile.

"What happened?"

Touya just looked at her.

_Flashback:_

As usual all five demons were training, since Rinku was under the weather. Then Suzuka sensed something nearby.

"We should check that out huh mates." Chu was the first to speak.

The rest nodded in agreement. When they got close to where the spirit energy was coming from they found an ogre with no hair, grey skin and cold grey eyes.

"SOULS!" It screamed. "I WANT HUMAN SOULS!"

"Tch. Another D-class Demon." Shishi said with disgust.

It screamed again. "I SMELL THE DELICIOUS SCENT OF A HUMAN GIRL HERE!"

Touya's eyes widened in realization. _'Kat! Since she's been here so much she's left her scent here!'_

Touya immediately jumped out from hiding and summoned his ice sword. The ogre whirled around and tried to claw at Touya. He succeeded…but Touya ended up slashing him in half horizontally. Touya grunted, he now had an injury to his stomach.

"Woah nelly! What'd you go and do that for ey'?" Jin flew over to Touya.

Touya tried to stand straight, but started to fall over until Chu caught him.

"Easy there mate."

All four demons helped Touya back to the house. Suzuka treated his wounds and told him to rest.

"What if there's more of that demon." Touya asked.

"What's going on everybody? ACHOO!" Rinku walked in, he was wiping his nose with his index finger.

"A D-class demon came lookin' for souls ta eat." Chu replied.

"Oh no!" Rinku exclaimed.

"We're going to scan the area to make sure there are no more of them." Shishi replied casually.

"Yes. Meanwhile you," Suzuka turned to Touya. "And Rinku stay here and rest up."

"Aw man-ACHOO! I miss out on all the fun stuff." Rinku said groggily.

"Dontcha worry Touya! Everythin' is under control." Jin said as he wiggled his ears and gave a goofy grin.

"What about Kat?!" Touya exclaimed.

"Don't worry about her mate. I'll stay behind until she comes. Then I'll go out scannin' with everyone else."

"But..."

"He said don't worry! Touya…do you like her?" Suzuka questioned.

Touya blinked and then a slight blush crept onto his face.

"I knew it as soon as I said you had-ACHOO! The hots for her!" Rinku exclaimed.

"HA! The ice master Touya is turnin' red as a tomato!" Chu said.

All five demons started to laugh. Touya on the other hand was not amused, in fact his eye started to twitch in annoyance.

"Alright I think that's enough of torturing Touya. Let's go." Suzuka suggested. "And you young man! Bed!" Suzuka pointed at Rinku.

"Aw man. ACHOO!"

With that the five demons left Touya to rest. Touya thought for a while.

'_Do I really like her?'_

_End Flashback:_

'Touya? Hello anyone there?"

Touya snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Touya gave Kat a clueless look.

'_He looks so cute when he's clueless like that…wait... what?!' _Kat thought.

"S-so how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"No. Not anything I can think of right now." Touya gave her a small smile.

Kat started to blush.

"Ok. Just making sure."

"Well…there is one thing…"

"Yes."

"You."

'_Dammit! That came out wrong!'_ Touya thought as he mentally slapped himself.

Kat blushed even more.

"Me...Y-you want me?"

"I-I meant as in company."

Both were blushing like mad as the thought of them wanting each other crept in the corner of their minds.

"O-of course, I'll stay and talk with you but I'll have to go as soon as Rinku wakes up. He'll probably be hungry…you don't want anything to eat?"

"No thank you. Besides I doubt I could eat."

'_Not with this injury.'_ Touya thought.

"What do you mean?"

Touya looked down and lowered the bed sheet so Kat could see where his injury was.

"Does it hurt?" Kat lightly touched the bandaged wound.

"Not right now it doesn't." Touya looked at her, making her blush.

"Touya's got the hots."

Both Kat and Touya looked at the doorway only to see Rinku grinning ear to ear rocking back and forth on his heels. His statement only made Kat blush more and made Touya twitch his eye in annoyance.

"S-so are you feeling better Rinku?" Kat asked. _'That was a really short nap.'_

"Yeah a little." Rinku wiped his nose with his finger. "But I am a little hungry."

"I'll make you some chicken soup right now okay." Kat got up and looked towards Touya. "I'll come by later to see if you need anything."

Touya smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah! Like a KISS!" Rinku said as he made kissing noises.

_Later on:_

Kat had made Rinku some chicken soup and as soon as he was done she sent him to bed…again. When Kat went to check up on Touya he was asleep as well. Kat couldn't help but noticed he had no shirt as she closed the door flustered.

'_Woo. Gotta get a hold of myself. I think I'll do the dishes now.'_

But as Kat washed the dishes she looked out the window and a saw a bush. When she looked closer she noticed there was some type of round berry on them. As soon as she finished she went to go check them out. They were black berries. Suddenly she got an idea.

'_I bet everyone would feel better if I made pie! I mean Chu was acting weird this morning, Rinku is sick and Touya's hurt…And who doesn't like pie!'_

Kat got up and started to head towards the house to get a container for the berries. Then she saw more berries up further.

'_I wonder if they're a different type…'_

She decided to go check it out. She was now further away from the safety of the house…but its not like anything was going to happen. She kept walking until she came to the bush.

'_Nope they're the same…so much for that.'_

CRACK!

Kat turned around to see what the noise was…

Meanwhile Touya shot up from his bed. He sensed spirit energy. Not only that, it was a demon's energy…one he didn't recognize.

Rinku burst into his room.

"You sense it too?" Touya asked.

Rinku only nodded.

Then a scream pierced the silence of the forest. It was one Touya knew immediately.

"KAT!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Woo! Update! I wonder what's gonna happen?! Don't worry I'm not gonna leave you guys in suspense! I'm gonna submit the next chapter right now! And it'll be the last chapter!


	7. The Truth Revealed

Right. Well here's the last chapter of this series. Thank you all for your reviews and patience. I really appreciate it. Even though I'm sure most of you are a lil' mad about the neglect I put on this story. Well anyways I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Truth Revealed

Kat was now staring at some sort of monster!

'_What…the hell…is this?!'_

The creature towered over her. It was like some type of ogre. It was grey a cold grey just like its eyes. And it wore a plain black loincloth. It had razor sharp teeth jutting out from its mouth and razor sharp claws. After taking in what she had seen, Kat realized…she couldn't move! She could only stare in shock and utter horror at this creature.

"MMM! A TASTY HUMAN GIRL! HOW LUCKY OF ME!"

Kat gave a gasp.

'_This thing…wants to…eat me?!'_

The creature rose up his arm and took a swipe at Kat.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she finally broke out of her spell and dived for the ground.

The demon managed to give her a gash on her right shoulder. She gave a yelp of pain. Kat managed to scramble herself up and put her left hand on her wound. It stung and falling on the ground didn't help. The demon began to approach her again. She turned around and ran deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile, Touya ran out the house as fast as he could.

'_Dammit! I forgot to tell Kat to stay inside!' _

Pain shot throughout his body. He looked down. His wound had reopened. He stopped running, he was shaking…in anger.

'_Dammit…Damn it all! Why hadn't I told her to stay inside! How could I be so stupid?!'_

He looked on ahead. The demon's presence was close. Touya continued to run.

'_Please…Kat…be all right…'_

She was cornered. She knew that. She stared at the cruel wall of rock that forbade her to escape.

CRACK!

Kat whirled around only to come into contact once again with the creature. It took another swipe at her and she fell to the ground. Kat had managed to dodge the swipe. But the collision with the ground caused scratches to appear on her face.

"THERE'S NO WHERE TO RUN HUMAN!"

Kat stared at the ground.

'_He's right…I'm cornered…'_

From the corner of her eye, Kat could see the creature rise up his arm for another swipe. Kat was panting, trying desperately to catch her breath. Her shoulder stung… and it only caused more pain to her exhausted body. Her face hurt. Everything ached. But her heart was still pounding…refusing to give up just yet.

"YOUR TIME ENDS NOW!" The creature brought down his arm…

'_I'm really gonna die…'_

"ICE SWORD!"

'_That voice…' _Kat looked up.

She saw Touya with what appeared like a blade of ice around his arm. He was blocking the creatures attack.

"Touya…" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Touya was struggling a bit trying to overthrow the creature.

"Get up…and run! Hurry! Now! Don't worry about me!"

"YOU'RE THE DEMON FROM THIS MORNING!" The creature roared. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

'_Demon…' _Kat looked at Touya. _'Touya…is a demon?' _Then she looked at the ogre. _'Then…is that thing is a demon…too? Are…both of them…__demons?!' _

Touya managed to knock off the demons arm from his blade. Then he blocked another claw. They began to fight.

"Startin' the party without us ey'?" Jin said.

He flew down a few feet in front of me. Then Suzuka appeared along with Shishi and Chu. Rinku appeared next to Chu; his arms were raised in the back of his head in a carefree manner.

"Its just as I thought." Shishi said.

"Yes. It seems as though when Touya had cut him, he didn't pierce any vital organs. So the demon was able to regenerate." Suzuka responded.

"Which explains why we couldn' sense the bastard's spirit energy all mornin'." Chu replied.

"So all Touya has to do is pierce a vital organ and its gone for good?" Rinku looked up at Chu.

"Exactly." Suzuka, Shishi and Chu responded all at once.

After overhearing what his friends had said Touya immediately began to think of a way to pierce a vital organ.

Shishi, Suzuka, Chu and Rinku hadn't noticed that Kat was watching the whole thing and heard their every word. She was still on the ground but managed to support herself with her left elbow.

'_All of them…Jin, Rinku, Chu, Suzuka, Shishi, and Touya. They're all demons…' _Kat looked at each demon.

The ogre managed to cut Touya's cheek. He winced a bit. Then Touya jumped up raising his arm over his head.

"This is the end…FOR YOU!" With that said Touya slashed the ogre in half vertically.

Then he jumped back and did a flip in the air and gathered spirit energy in his hand.

"SHARDS OF WINTER!"

Kat watched as the shards tore the ogre into shreds. She put her hand over mouth. Never had she seen a more grisly sight. She felt sick.

"He's dead for good. I'm sure of it." Touya said as he swiped his sword to rid the blood dripping on it.

Kat then immediately began to feel a bit nauseous. She looked at the ground. She began to tremble.

'_So…much…blood…' _Then Kat gave a groan.

Immediately all six demons looked behind them to see Kat on the ground. She was struggling to get up.

"Easy there sheila…" Chu rushed over to her.

"All…all of you…are demons…?" Kat managed to whisper before she passed out.

Silence fell over all six demons.

Later on at Suzuka's House:

The sun shone brightly through the window. Kat tried to block it out with her arm. Finally she managed to get her eyes adjusted to the light. She sat up and winced slightly at the pain on her right shoulder. She looked down at the bed sheets.

'_What…happened?' _She looked around the room. _"Where am I? This definitely isn't my room…' _

She caught the sight of something on her right shoulder. Her shoulder was bandaged. She gasped remembering what happened.

'_That's right! All of them…they're all demons!' _

Kat looked down and thought for a while. Her thoughts were interrupted by voices she heard downstairs.

"No! We can't do that to her!" It was Touya's voice.

"Listen mate! I know how yer' feelin' but…the last thing I wanna hear is sheila screamin' at us…" Chu was cut off by Rinku.

"But that's not fair! We can't erase her memory!"

Kat gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

_'They're gonna erase my memory?!'_

"Rinku!" It was obviously Shishi's voice. "What can you expect from her? Think about it…humans were taught that demons are evil. Its for the best."

"But…" Rinku croaked.

Suzuka gave a sigh.

"I know how you feel Rinku…but" Suzuka kneeled in front of Rinku. "Its like Shishi said…Its for the best. Besides…the potion is ready…we just need to give it to her." Suzuka got up from his kneeling position.

Then Suzuka looked over at Touya who was staring at the ground clenching his fists.

"Its not fair." Touya said coldly.

_'I was afraid of this.'_ thought Suzuka. "Well, I guess I'll go give this to her to drink…"

Touya shot his head up.

"And what will we do after that! When she wakes up!"

Suzuka looked over his shoulder. He gave a sigh.

"Make up a story. We'll say we found her in the forest…and then send her off on her way."

"And what about her friends? They'll surely say something!"

Suzuka gave a bored look.

"We'll go looking for them and give them the elixir while they sleep. I'm sure Koenma will help…"

Touya gave a bit of a glare.

"Wait!" He took the potion from Suzuka. "Let…let me talk to her…"

Suzuka gave another sigh.

"Fine…but if she starts to freak out…give her the potion…force it down if you have to…"

Kat soaked in what she just heard.

_'They're demons but…they're so nice. Definitely different from that ogre…Sure from what I've been taught demons are supposed to be evil…but not them…__they're not evil at all…maybe a little rough when fighting but…if it wasn't for Touya…I wouldn't be here. Touya…he's so nice and sweet. A real gentleman…__I couldn't imagine forgetting all about him. No…'_

"Kat?"

Kat looked up to see Touya standing in the doorway…but she stayed silent…an argument was taking place inside her head...

_'Touya…I know its only been a week or so…but I…'_

"Kat?"

_'I…I…don't want to forget you!'_

"Kat?"

Touya was beginning to fear the worst…that he'll have to give Kat the potion after all.

_'Not someone like you! I'll never meet someone like you again! I know its been such a short amount of time…'_

"Kat…" Touya was now at the bedside next her reaching out to her, in his right hand was the potion.

_'But I want to know more about you…Please give me that chance!'_

"Touya!" Kat launched herself at Touya holding onto the front of his shirt resting her head on his chest.

"I…I don't care…what you are…it…it doesn't matter to me…and…I know that we…don't really know each other but…I want to know more about you. I want to know everything about you…and I want you know more about me too…I don't want my memory erased. I'm not scared of you…not at all. You protected me…and I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful that I met you along with Rinku, Chu, Jin, Suzuka and Shishi. And I don't want my memories of you and them erased. Especially of you…cause' ever since I stepped into this house…I began to have a crush on you…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper at the end.

Kat was looking at the potion in his right hand. Then it froze…and Touya crushed it. Causing shards of ice to fall from his hand.

Kat slowly raised her head to look at Touya. She was met with ice blue eyes that held a strange sense of warmth. Slowly Touya wrapped his arms around her. Kat began to blush.

"You know, I kinda have a crush on you too." Touya said as he smiled at her.

Kat smiled and returned the hug as Touya placed his chin ontop of her head.

"Thank you." Touya began. "I was afraid that…you'd be scared of me."

"I don't care what you are…cause' I know that inside you're a really good person…" Kat said.

"As are you." With that Touya brushed his lips against hers.

"Ooh! They're kissing…"

Kat and Touya broke away to see Rinku grinning ear to ear. Kat blushed even more.

"Oy' so when's the weddin?" Jin was sitting down Indian style while floating.

"An' the honey moon?" Chu said as he laughed.

This only made Kat blush more.

"I guess we have nothing to worry about…" said Shishi who was smirking.

"I guess so." Said Suzuka who was smiling.

"See! I told you Touya has the hots!" Rinku pointed out.

With that said everyone began to laugh except for Kat who was blushing horribly and Touya who was a little annoyed that his moment was interrupted.

Kat got over her embarrassment and snuggled more into Touya's arms. Then she looked up at him only to receive a kind smile and she gave him one in return.

_'I wonder what my friends will think when I tell them that I have a boyfriend. And I wonder what Kali will say if I told her that Jin could fly…I'm glad I took this job. Who would've thought that being a house maid was as exciting as this?!' _Kat thought with a giggle.

Touya gave her a questionable look as she just smiled at him. Then he kissed her forehead.

"So when's dinner?" Chu asked.

Kat jumped up.

"Right! I'll get right to it!" I immediately ran downstairs smiling the whole time.

_'All this, a boyfriend and new friends…just for being a house maid?'_

Meanwhile in Touya's room. Touya looked up at Suzuka.

"I'm glad we hired her."

"I'm glad they hired me."

Both Kat and Touya had said simultaneously even though they were in different rooms. The other demons nodded in agreement as the started for the stairs only to see their house maid running about the house preparing dinner. She was smiling the whole time.

THE END!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Woo! I'm done! Sorry if the ending was really crappy but this is how I wanted it to end. With Kat finding out that they're all demons and a smoochy scene! Its just I lost interest in this story and so I stopped writing. But then after seeing all the reviews I got my butt into gear and tried to finish it. Thanks for your support and I'm terribly sorry if the ending was too short. But please no flames. And I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! And I hope it was worth it in the end.


End file.
